Conte de l'ennui et du désespoir
by Simakai
Summary: Rufus ShinRa et Sephiroth, deux âmes vouées à l'ennui et au néant de l'existence humaine... Oneshot yaoi lime presque lemon, assez angst.


Je dédie cette fic à Dolly, c'est un ptit cadeau en échange de jme souviens plus trop quoi...

Alors un petit one-shot yaoi, lime à la limite du lemon, ça faisait longtemps, non? Avouez que ça vous a manqué. Et le pairing, c'est Rufus/Sephiroth. Histoire de faire changement de l'autre blond stupide.

* * *

Jetant un regard ennuyé à l'extérieur, Rufus Shin-Ra lâcha un petit soupir. Plus que quelques minutes dans cet hélicoptère bruyant et désagréable, et il serait enfin arrivé à destination. Déjà, la silhouette étrange du Fort Condor, le fort ennemi, se profilait dans la brume du soir. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. C'était la mission qu'il lui fallait : organisation militaire, parades, hommes en uniformes au garde-à vous à sa simple vue, la brillance des matérias alignées dans les entrepôts, les batailles et le sang, et surtout, surtout, il serait loin de son père.

Mais l'ennui le consumait toujours.

Toujours ce sentiment de fuite et d'inutilité. « Pourquoi un Vice-Président, si le Président ne lui laisse aucun crédit et aucune liberté ? » Rufus se savait surveillé. Des SOLDIERs, des gardes, des miliciens en civil, et des Turks, évidemment. Et puis quoi encore ?

Rude, derrière lui, toussa un peu, puis il se redressa et alla ouvrir la porte de l'hélicoptère. Ça y est, on y était, la base du Fort Condor, peut-être un peu d'action, pour changer, même s'il n'en attendait guère. Le grand Turk le laissa passer, puis il le suivit de près. Dans le même bruit assourdissant qui n'en finissait pas depuis des heures, l'hélicoptère repartit, s'envola pour retourner à Midgar.

-Alors, Rude, où sont mes quartiers ? Le voyage m'a fatigué et je dois commencer l'inspection très tôt demain.

-Dans l'aile sud de la base. Vos affaires s'y trouvent déjà.

-Merci. Je pourrai y aller seul, tu peux disposer.

-Pour votre sécurité, il faudrait que je vous accompagne et-

-Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais disposer ! s'écria Rufus sans même regarder le Turk chauve. Disparais ! Maintenant !

Rufus s'en voulut aussitôt de sa brusquerie, mais le Turk, obéissant, était déjà parti, suivant les ordres de son Vice-Président. « Il me suit toujours, mais d'un peu plus loin. Je le sens. Je sens son regard. » Mais il n'y pouvait rien. De toute façon, il avait depuis longtemps l'habitude de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur son existence. Et Rude suivait probablement les ordres de son père, il n'était pas à blâmer.

N'empêche qu'il trouvait que les excuses devenaient de moins en moins pertinentes. Il n'y avait plus besoin de lui faire croire des choses, il n'était plus un enfant – les mensonges n'en devenaient que moins travaillés. « En plein milieu de la base de la Shin-Ra, avoir peur pour ma sécurité… il aurait pu trouver mieux. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'habitude des mots. »

La base était sombre et froide, presque déserte à cette heure froide succédant le coucher du soleil. Les hommes étaient encore à l'extérieur, préparant la surveillance et la défense pour la nuit. Les quelques gardes que Rufus croisa le saluèrent, comme s'ils avaient été piqués par la même abeille à son regard. Surpris et terrifiés. Une ombre le suivait, « probablement celle de Rude », une ombre lointaine mais qui ne le lâchait pas, une ombre du coin de l'œil, qu'il se devait d'ignorer.

Mais l'ombre finit par le rattraper alors qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'ignorer malgré l'agacement qu'elle lui causait, et alors qu'il se retournait pour dire à Rude de disparaître loin de sa vue, il se sentit agrippé par le col de son chandail noir. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, il avait été projeté contre un mur, mais la poigne de fer ne quittait pas son chandail. Il pouvait toujours respirer, mais il était sonné.

Il lui semblait qu'un rideau argenté était tombé, comme un voile devant son regard. Le rideau bougeait et dansait, le rideau était vivant. Et soudain, le rideau parla :

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? J'étais supposé être le seul responsable.

L'agresseur écarta ses cheveux de son visage et fixa Rufus de ses pupilles luminescentes, de très près, si près que Rufus se demanda s'il ne voulait pas l'écraser, le briser contre le mur.

-Il faut croire que le Président ne vous fait pas suffisamment confiance, Sephiroth.

Sa voix était un peu serrée à cause du poing sur sa gorge, mais il avait été capable de répondre parfaitement calmement. Qu'avait-il donc à craindre ? Aussi longs et pointus étaient ses crocs, Sephiroth n'était qu'un autre des chiens à ses pieds. Il n'était pas plus offusqué par les manières du Grand Général. Il savait qu'il n'était pas réellement en danger.

-Je ne veux pas d'un morveux ici pour me diriger ! cracha Sephiroth.

-Tant pis pour vous, je suis là et je ne repars pas avant deux semaines, répliqua Rufus, toujours aussi calme.

Le Général finit par lâcher le Vice-Président, dont les jambes lâchèrent. Le manque d'air l'avait affaibli plus qu'il ne l'avait supposé. Il s'écrasa sur ses genoux et prit sa gorge entre ses deux mains. Il vit les deux jambes noires et le long manteau de cuir s'éloigner lentement.

Il finit par se relever, longtemps après que le son des pas de Sephiroth soit passé hors de la portée de son ouïe. Il toussa une dernière fois, et il atteignit finalement sa chambre. Une fois allongé dans le lit qu'on avait préparé spécialement pour lui, fixant le plafond, il ressentit, encore plus vive qu'auparavant, cette sensation de néant poignant. Après l'avoir quittée pour quelques brèves minutes, elle revenait.

Après un long moment si vide qu'il en perdit le compte, il finit par se lever et se déshabiller lentement. Il jeta pour la première fois un véritable regard sur la chambre. « Très… spartiate. Ça me fera du bien. » Il fut satisfait de l'absence de miroir.

Le lit devint son refuge, et sa tête vide prit le chemin du néant de la nuit et du sommeil. Cette nuit-là, il ne rêva pas.

OoOoO

Sephiroth était irrité. Cette présence à ses côtés depuis quelques jours l'agaçait au plus haut point, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Il savait que tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec Rufus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des envies de meurtre à chaque fois que son regard tombait par accident sur le beau visage du Vice-Président. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais remettre la main sur lui. Le « gamin » était assez puissant pour prendre sa place s'il le voulait, et il tenait à cette position au Fort Condor. Depuis la fin de la guerre de Wutai, le seul point « chaud » était ici. Il ne voulait pas être envoyé dans tous les patelins à tuer des monstres dont la puissance ne lui arrivait pas au petit orteil. Même s'il n'y avait aucun opposant digne de s'opposer à lui parmi tous les résistants du Fort Condor, au moins, il devait faire preuve d'intelligence et de stratégie.

Il ne voulait pas d'aide. Il savait qu'il y arriverait très bien seul. Et surtout, il voulait que cette tâche dure le plus longtemps possible. Pour le faire le plus parfaitement possible, oui, mais surtout, surtout…

Pour éloigner encore un peu cet ennui qui le gagnait toujours.

Ainsi l'aide de Rufus n'était pas la bienvenue. Pour un gamin, il était trop intelligent. En quelques jours, il avait parfaitement pris connaissance des deux forces opposées en présence, et il proposait des plans meilleurs que les siens. Devoir marcher à ses côtés était une torture mentale : il n'arrivait pas à le supporter.

Sephiroth avait supposé que si Rufus savait échafauder des plans de guerre, il était un total incapable sur le terrain. Il s'était trompé. Le jeune homme allait à l'exercice de tir quotidien avec les autres soldats, et il se débrouillait mieux que la plupart d'entre eux. Évidemment, les simples balles ne pouvaient rien contre le Grand Général, et il ne craignait pas celles de Rufus. Mais il était terriblement agacé.

Il aurait voulu que Rufus ne soit qu'un simple fils à papa, facile à impressionner, qui serait resté dans son coin et serait vite parti après avoir rédigé un rapport dans le fond d'un bureau obscur de la base, loin de lui. Mais au lieu de cela, Rufus s'imposait. Il restait constamment à ses côtés, pour le narguer, pour « observer selon le meilleur point de vue ». Il donnait des ordres à ses hommes. Il arrangeait la base selon son désir. Car il avait suffisamment d'autorité pour cela.

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le Vice-Président, qui s'était un peu écarté pour discuter avec un lieutenant. Ses cheveux d'un blond de bronze bougeaient très peu au vent, retenus par du gel ; ils n'en étaient pas moins brillants. Son regard s'attarda sur la nuque, puis les épaules de Rufus. Là, impossible de mentir : il était bien un fils à papa, délicat comme une femme. Il avait beau porter plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements pour se donner consistance, ce qui en émergeait prouvait sa fragilité. Et peut-être ses complexes. Il n'était pas si grand, non plus, une tête en dessous de lui. Quel âge avait-il… le début de la vingtaine ?

Le blond revint vers l'argenté. D'un signe de tête, ils se remirent à marcher. Sephiroth se demandait de quoi ils pouvaient bien avoir l'air, côte à côte. Lui tout en cuir noir, l'autre presque tout de blanc vêtu.

-Vous allez donc continuer à me détester, Sephiroth ? demanda soudain Rufus à voix basse, alors qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans un petit entrepôt d'armes.

Ce qui le retenait jusque là sauta sous les mots hautains du jeune Vice-Président. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une vive flamme verte alors que lui-même voyait rouge. S'il avait eu Masamune en main à cet instant, Rufus aurait été découpé en lanières palpitantes avant même d'avoir terminé ces mots. Mais Masamune n'était pas au poing de Sephiroth, et il se contenta d'user de ceux-ci sur Rufus.

Rufus ne chercha même pas à se défendre. En quelques coups sur sa poitrine, il crachait déjà le sang. Il alla s'écraser sur des caisses, à moitié inconscient.

-Je vais le regretter plus tard, murmura Sephiroth à lui-même en ne ressentant en réalité aucun remords.

Il se retournait vers la sortie de l'entrepôt, voulant sortir et laisser le jeune prétentieux réfléchir là alors qu'il reprendrait ses esprits, quand il entendit un léger rire. Se tournant vers Rufus, il vit qu'il s'était déjà relevé, même s'il devait s'appuyer sur des caisses pour tenir simplement debout. Et il riait, et ce rire avait un son sinistre à cause du sang qui sortait toujours de sa bouche. Sephiroth sentit que le temps s'était arrêté. Il aurait voulu achever le jeune homme, d'un dernier coup de poing de titan, mais il était cloué au sol.

Et après avoir craché une flaque de sang, Rufus se redressa et cria, défiant :

-Merci, Sephiroth… c'est votre haine que je voulais ! Haïssez-moi, détestez-moi, frappez-moi ! Plus fort que ça ! Ne vous retenez pas, je suis plus résistant que j'en ai l'air !

La demeure de l'esprit de Sephiroth s'écroula. Il ne pouvait supporter les ordres sortant de cette bouche, cette bouche maintenant teintée de sang.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi, peut-être par simple esprit de contradiction – ne pas obéir, à aucun prix – il prit les poignets de Rufus et les éleva au-dessus de sa tête. Les retenant d'une seule main, il se servit de l'autre pour prendre le beau visage venimeux entre ses doigts et il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche ensanglantée de Rufus.

Le baiser fut long et pénible. Il goûtait le sang. Celui du Vice-Président a le même goût que n'importe quel autre sang : le goût du fer rouillé, se dit Sephiroth.

Lorsque le Général revint un peu à la raison, il se rendit compte que l'autre ne réagissait plus. Le lâchant d'un coup, il s'écrasa par terre. Il était plongé dans l'inconscience pour de bon. Il avait probablement des côtes cassées, du sang dans les poumons, peut-être une commotion cérébrale. Et cela n'était qu'un faible prix pour avoir défié le Grand Général.

Il sortit de l'entrepôt et héla un petit groupe de gardes. Le temps qu'ils s'approchent, il s'essuya la bouche. Il leur expliqua qu'un accident était arrivé au Vice-Président. La base fut, en quelques instants, mise en état d'urgence.

Sephiroth eut un sourire satisfait. Il avait encore le goût du sang de Rufus en bouche. Pendant quelques instants, il triompherait encore contre un ennemi qu'il ne pouvait vaincre comme ceux qui passaient par le fil de son sabre. Il avait gagné au moins une bataille.

Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, descendu dans l'oubli, l'ennui s'était dissipé, le vide n'était plus.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla pour la première fois, Rufus vit, entre ses paupières entrouvertes, un rideau argenté, se mouvant près de son visage. Il croisa un regard surpris, puis il replongea dans le noir. Ce n'était pas encore un bon moment pour l'éveil.

Le deuxième réveil fut le bon. Il y avait le médecin et Rude à ses côtés. Presque aussitôt commencèrent les questions… mais à quoi bon répondre ? Il y avait là quelque chose qui ne nécessitait pas de réponse. Ainsi l'incident fut-il qualifié d'accident.

Rufus dut, à sa grande horreur, garder le lit sur l'ordre du médecin. Encore une fois, il n'était pas le maître de lui-même, pas même du sort de son corps. S'il avouait que se lever, ce simple geste, lui causait une terrible douleur à la poitrine, il aurait tout de même voulu continuer.

-Et pour aller où ? avait répliqué le médecin ?

Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

L'ennui le regagna, le rendant presque fou. Rien à faire dans la pièce vide, il était seul avec ses démons intérieurs. Il se consuma rapidement, il baigna dans les cauchemars de vide et de chute désespérée, s'éveillant en sueur dans ce lit, cette prison. Il était prisonnier de son corps douloureux. « Mais je l'ai toujours été, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tous. Sauf que les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte. »

-Comme les journées sont longues, dit-il à Rude, de passage. Je les redoute. Mais le pire, c'est la nuit.

-Vous guérirez vite, avait simplement répondu le Turk.

« Est-ce si important de guérir ? »

La nuit s'étirait, une autre nuit interminable, et mauvais rêves et mauvais réveils s'alignaient dans une suite qui ne menait nulle part. « Partir, aller ailleurs, n'importe où. Ma lassitude serait peut-être moins pesante ailleurs. » Il revoyait les yeux aux pupilles félines alors qu'il fermait lui-même les yeux. L'obscurité grise de la nuit devenait le voile argenté des cheveux de Sephiroth. Il ressentait Sephiroth tout comme il ressentait les plaies qu'il lui avait laissées : vives, profondes, douloureuses, lui coupant le souffle. Il voulait partir et le laisser derrière, remplir le néant de ses journées obscures et de ses nuits affreuses par un tourment moins pénible.

Lorsqu'il fut annoncé qu'il pourrait quitter le lit le lendemain, il se dit qu'il pourrait enfin dormir d'un sommeil plus léger et plus profond à la fois. Mais à peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il sentit un poids sur lui, comme un regard.

-C'est vous ? Je vous attendais plus tôt, Sephiroth.

Le Général s'approcha du lit de Rufus et se pencha au-dessus de celui-ci. Ses longs cheveux frôlaient les couvertures.

-Voulez-vous toujours de ma haine, Rufus ? demanda-t-il en un murmure.

-Je prendrai ce que vous avez à me donner. Je ne suis pas en position de refuser quoi que ce soit. Tuez-moi si telle est votre envie.

Au lieu de sentir des mains se serrer autour de son cou, une lame dans sa chair ou des coups sur son corps, comme il s'y attendait vaguement, il sentit plutôt les lèvres de Sephiroth se plaquer sur les siennes. Rufus ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais il se laissa faire.

« C'est bien… la deuxième fois ? Je croyais, la première fois, qu'il voulait simplement goûter mon sang… »

Rufus sentit que les couvertures étaient écartées, sa chemise d'hôpital arrachée. Il ne savait pas, il ne comprenait pas, mais il se laissait faire. Il laissa les mains rugueuses de Sephiroth caresser son torse couvert de bandages, si on pouvait appeler cela une caresse : un mouvement d'exploration, de possession, brutal, cependant juste assez doux pour lui éviter de souffrir inutilement à cause de ses blessures.

-Vous cherchez à m'humilier ou bien vous aimez vraiment cela ? demanda Rufus d'un air de défi.

-Tais-toi !

Ce furent les seules paroles qui sortirent de la bouche de Sephiroth. Le ton était impérieux, si absolu, que Rufus n'ajouta rien d'autre.

OoOoO

Sephiroth prit le sexe de Rufus entre ses doigts. Il était dur et lisse au toucher, et Sephiroth songea presque rêveusement à toute cette force et cette fragilité entre ses doigts. Le plus jeune gémit doucement en s'accrochant aux draps alors que l'autre contemplait son visage, souhaitant graver cette expression dans un des coins les plus solides de sa mémoire, là où elle ne s'éroderait pas facilement.

Il avait un besoin désespéré de Rufus. De s'accrocher à son corps chaud, de sentir sa peau douce et pâle, maintenant ravagée, son odeur de sang et d'acier. Son désir était immense, mais confus.

« Pourquoi lui que je hais ? »

Rufus se laissa mollement retourner sur le ventre par les bras puissants, les yeux embrumés. Sephiroth enleva enfin son manteau et tous ses lourds vêtements avec des gestes rapides et calculés, puis il s'allongea contre Rufus, le plus près possible, s'efforçant de ne pas l'écraser. S'il s'était laissé faire, il l'aurait couvert jusqu'à l'engloutir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de lui en ce monde, et seulement en lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réellement couvert ce vide. Éternellement.

Alors que, de ses doigts humides, Sephiroth préparait le jeune homme frémissant, il baisait sa nuque mince. « Il est si frêle… » Il aurait pu briser cette nuque d'un seul coup. Mais Sephiroth savait déjà, instinctivement, qu'un Rufus mort ne pourrait le combler. Il n'aurait pas pu le haïr, ni, par le même sentiment, le désirer.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à le pénétrer et que le plus jeune n'en demandait pas moins, les mots de Rufus lui revinrent en tête. Est-ce qu'il cherchait à l'humilier ? En fait il ne s'en souciait pas du tout. Il était venu à cause de cette attirance irrésistible, et peu importait ce qui arriverait une fois qu'il serait parti. Il souhaitait ne jamais partir.

Il s'enfonça en Rufus en lâchant un cri. Dès lors il perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Il plongea à nouveau dans l'oubli, mais cet oubli était délicieux. Cet oubli était un abîme de plaisir dont il sortit comblé de ténèbres chaudes, sans énergie mais satisfait.

Le voile argenté de ses propres cheveux se collait contre son visage et son torse en sueur. Épuisé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, il se laissa tomber à côté de Rufus, dont le souffle était rauque. Aucun des deux ne bougea durant un long moment. Hors de la pensée, contemplant le dos de la tête de Rufus sans vraiment le voir, il laissa la bulle qui les enveloppait tous les deux se dissiper peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que le monde émerge, discrètement : les bruits du camp en éveil, la lumière argentée qui précède celle dorée de l'aube, filtrée par les rideaux.

Ce fut Rufus qui bougea le premier. Frissonnant, il se releva péniblement. Sephiroth le suivit du regard. Et ce fut en l'admirant dans son entière nudité, alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, qu'il comprit deux choses qui lui avaient échappé : la gravité de son acte et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le commettre.

Ne jetant qu'un seul regard morne au Grand Général dans son lit d'hôpital aux couvertures encore humides, le Vice-Président se dirigea en titubant vers la douche. Juste à le voir, Sephiroth savait à quel point il souffrait physiquement. Et mentalement ? Il ne pouvait le savoir. De toute façon il sentait qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Sephiroth se remit en marche : il s'habilla rapidement, remit ses bottes de cuir, se passa de l'eau sur le visage. La banalité de ces gestes le surprit comme un coup de fouet. Il se figea pendant quelques instants, puis il s'essuya, rapidement. Et il quitta rapidement la chambre, le plus vite possible, avant que Rufus ne sorte de la cage de verre opaque de la douche.

Le cœur battant, il s'affala contre un mur.

-Pourquoi lui que je hais ? se répétait-il à voix basse.

Mais il savait très bien la réponse. C'était justement parce qu'il le haïssait. Car peu importait le sentiment, s'il pouvait lui faire quitter, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, la sensation tenace que le monde était vide, nu et froid. Et peu importait si le sentiment qui devait le combler était l'amour ou la haine, la tendresse ou la brutalité.

Rufus était probablement le seul défi rencontré au cours de sa vie. Le seul à lui tenir tête sérieusement. Le seul en position de le faire. S'il disparaissait, le monde redeviendrait terne et vide.

Mais ce dernier regard… ce regard si vide…

Pourtant il s'était laissé faire, non ?

OoOoO

Rufus enleva rapidement ses bandages dans la douche avant de faire couler l'eau. Un peu de sang se mêla à l'eau si chaude qu'elle en était vaporeuse, mais Rufus ne s'en inquiétait pas.

Il avait joué le jeu. Le même jeu qu'il jouait depuis toujours. Il s'était laissé faire, sans surprise, sans résistance. Il s'était même laissé aller – pourquoi pas, s'il pouvait y trouver du plaisir ?

Mais le problème était là. Ça avait été trop plaisant. Si plaisant que c'en était maintenant désagréable. Pourtant, il avait facilement prédit le cours des choses jusque là, non ? Le refus de Sephiroth, sa brutalité, son obsession… mais ce qu'il n'avait pas pu prédire, c'était sa réaction à lui.

Car c'était maintenant aussi son lot.

-J'ai donc besoin de me divertir à ce point… ? Haha…

Il ricana sinistrement, et le son fut caverneux dans la petite douche de verre. Lui-même n'avait pas saisi la gravité des choses. Il ne le voulait pas. Il repoussait la vérité de toutes les forces de son inconscient. Car en vérité il savait que ce jeu avec Sephiroth n'était pas qu'un divertissement.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'il avait cessé de jouer et que tout le sens de son existence était en péril.

Au bord du gouffre, Rufus sortit de sa douche bouillante et se laissa tomber sur le plancher qui lui parut glacé, par contraste. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne saignait déjà plus. Le personnel médical – mais où étaient-ils alors que Sephiroth l'assaillait ? probablement terrés dans leurs lits – vint aussitôt à son aide. Ils bandèrent à nouveau ses plaies, le remirent au lit, lui firent de vagues reproches, lui disant qu'il ne devait pas présumer de ses forces… il se laissa faire, mollement.

Le courant du monde familier voulait l'emporter, mais il sentait une ancre à ses pieds. C'était désagréable, il ne savait pas comment réagir. S'il détestait le vide en lui, il avait encore plus horreur de ce qui voulait prendre sa place.

« Je dois me purifier. Me purifier de lui. Je ne veux pas douter. »

Le sentiment du désespoir et du doute le tourmentait. Le personnel médical pensa qu'il était simplement d'humeur morne.

Lorsque Rude vint le rejoindre pour l'aider à se rendre à son bureau pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, il lui demanda aussitôt de convoquer Sephiroth.

-Il avait l'air étrange, ce matin, je ne sais pas si-

-Il viendra.

OoOoO

Revoir Rufus. Rufus qu'il voulait embrasser et mordre à la fois. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la porte et il serait dans son bureau.

À quoi s'attendre de cette confrontation ? Sans réponse, il tourna la poignée et entra dans le bureau provisoire de Rufus.

Le lieu n'ayant pratiquement jamais servi, il était dans un ordre surnaturel, celui des endroits vides. Mais la vue de Rufus, écrasé sur un fauteuil de cuir noir, le fit frissonner.

-Vous vouliez me voir ? dit simplement Sephiroth avec un brin de rare nervosité.

-C'est une question saugrenue, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le ton que Rufus employa était si méprisant qu'il aurait rendu n'importe quel homme normal complètement dégoûté de lui-même. Mais pour Sephiroth, ce fut l'étincelle qu'il fallait pour que sa rage contre Rufus éclate à nouveau. Car cette rage était…

-Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir dans votre bureau, espèce de petit insolent ?

-Parce que vous en brûliez d'envie, répliqua Rufus.

Sephiroth fut tétanisé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été parfaitement pris de court. Rufus en profita pour se lever et se mettre debout devant le Général. Il devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais sa présence le dépassait en cet instant. Et Sephiroth, déchiré entre sa rage et son désir, tous deux mordants, ne bougeait pas. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Les lèvres de Rufus se posèrent sur celles de Sephiroth, puis s'en détachèrent aussitôt. L'éclat de tendresse qui avait éclairé le regard du jeune Vice-Président s'éteignit aussitôt, et il redevint aussi dur que la pierre.

-Je pars demain. Je suis ici depuis déjà deux semaimes.

Il ajouta, moqueur :

-Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse.

-Dire que j'aurais presque voulu vous garder avec moi, répliqua le Général, dans une pauvre tentative de sa part pour faire de l'humour.

-Ne laissez pas les illusions vous consumer.

Sephiroth se figea à nouveau, surpris à nouveau par le ton de ces paroles.

-Je suis aussi vide que vous, poursuivit Rufus à vois basse. Trouvez votre raison de vivre ailleurs. Vous avez la chance d'avoir la réponse en vous, ne vous laissez pas distraire. Surtout pas par moi.

À mesure que Sephiroth assimilait ces paroles, lentement, mot à mot, son regard aussi devint de pierre. Mais contrairement à celui de Rufus, il ne se vida pas complètement de toute résolution et de toute volonté. Il prit Rufus par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour la dernière fois. Un geste ferme, brutal et sans passion. Puis Sephiroth recula et s'inclina mesquinement devant lui.

-Il en sera comme vous le voulez, Vice-Président.

Et il quitta le bureau, portant une nouvelle flamme en lui, celle que Rufus lui avait donnée mais qui n'était pas lui.

OoOoO

Une fois dans l'hélicoptère, Rufus passa encore une fois ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Le geste devenait compulsif, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était parti après son dernier entretien avec Sephiroth ; ses deux semaines à la Base du Fort Condor s'étaient écoulées, tel que prévu. Il se sentait déçu : il n'avait pas pu mener une seule attaque contre les rebelles, ni même voir le résultat de ses plans. Il se demanda s'ils serviraient à quelque chose. « Probablement que Sephiroth ne voudra même pas y toucher. » À la pensée de Sephiroth, ses doigts voulurent à nouveau se porter vers ses lèvres. Il se retint de justesse.

« Je me demande ce qu'il fait. Ce qu'il fera. J'ai vraiment raconté n'importe quoi hier… »

N'osant s'avouer à quel point il s'était menti à lui-même en étant aussi honnête avec Sephiroth, à quel point il se mentait constamment pour éviter de quitter l'ennui si rassurant, il se décida à enfouir la pensée de Sephiroth loin de lui.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il trouvera pour combler le vide… »

N'osant se poser la question à lui-même, sachant à quel point la réponse serait cruelle.


End file.
